kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Goriders
is a consisting of Kamen Riders, a hybrid of the two superhero legacies. They appear in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen and later, Kamen Sentai Gorider. Team Members 1st Candidate Teams These are the teams who have fought for the title of Goriders in the Chou Super Hero Taisen tournament. *'Team Ex-Aid' * * *Rider All Blue *Team Women *Team Flying *Team Highspeed *Team Detective *Team Card *Team Insect *Team Ninja *Team Dandy *Team JIRO *Team TAKAIWA *Team Genm *Team Resurrection 2nd In Kamen Sentai Gorider, a group of 5 Kamen Riders would later become the next set of Goriders. The following Kamen Riders are: Though not becoming a Gorider, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid fights alongside this group of Riders, effectively making him the Gorider's equivalent of a / . 3rd In Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Special Event, a group of 5 cadets of Shocker's Hero Training School became Goriders. 4th In Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer, team of 5 heroes traveled from Game World to real world via handheld game console to battle Quartzer's minions. Matches *'Bolded' means they are the winner of that match. *First Round: Team Ex-Aid vs. Dairanger, Sentai All Red vs. Rider All Blue, Team Women vs. Team Flying, Team Highspeed vs. Team Detective, Team Card vs. Team Insect, Team Ninja vs. Team Dandy, Team Jiro vs. Team Takaiwa, Team Genm vs. Team Resurrection **Second Round: Team Ex-Aid vs. Rider All Blue, Team Flying vs. Team Highspeed, Team Card vs. Dandy, Team Genm vs. ? ***Third Round: Team Ex-Aid vs. Team Flying, Team Card vs. Team Genm ****Final: Team Ex-Aid vs. Team Genm History Chou Super Hero Taisen Extra characters unique to the Game World, the Gorider team was the reward of the Chou Super Hero Taisen tournament. Ultimately, among 16 competing teams, the tournament was won by Team Ex-Aid who became the Goriders with the form of Aka-Rider being accessed by Emu Hojo. By performing the Rider Hurricane together, Ex-Aid's Goriders were able to destroy the Andor Genesis mothership by striking the ball to its core. Their objective achieved, Emu's Aka-Rider transformation was retracted as his Game World teammates returned to their card forms and left. Return of Gorider The Gorider cards were later apparently kept/reclaimed by Emu, who later handed them to Kamen Riders Baron, Blade, Lazer, Another Agito and Marika, allowing them to become the Goriders in their final showdown against Kamen Rider Genm in the real world, using the Gorider Bazooka to defeat him. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Special Event Appearing before Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and his allies, third set of Goriders were cadets of Shocker's Hero Training School, existed as squad that were trained to battle with Kamen Riders. Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer In the furious battle between multiple Kasshine and ordinary people, fourth set of Goriders appeared from handheld console of scared civilian to defend him from evil. Goriders joined the battle simultaneously alongside with other Legend Kamen Riders, including Kamen Rider Brain, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Kamen Rider G, manga version of Kamen Rider Kuuga, and the 19 Main Heisei Riders. Kamen Sentai Gorider Aka‑Rider.png|Aka-Rider Ao‑Rider.png|Ao-Rider Ki‑Rider.png|Ki-Rider Momo‑Rider.png|Momo-Rider Mido‑Rider.png|Mido-Rider Techniques * : The Goriders first stand in a tower-like formation, with their Typhoons generating an energy projection in front of them. Aka-Rider then leaps forward, rebounds off the energy projection to the back, before catapulting back forth, breaking through the projection and executing a flying kick. Arsenal *Typhoon *Rider Hurricane *Gorider Bazooka Mecha * *Castle Doran * *DenLiner * Behind the scenes Conception The Goriders' design is a hybrid based on that of the from the original Super Sentai Series, , as well as the Double Riders from the original Kamen Rider Series. Both designed by Shotaro Ishinomori. In history, was a discarded tokusatsu project by Toei in 1974. It was originally a conceptual alternative to Kamen Rider Stronger, with 5 new Riders debuting at the same time in the first episode. However the producers realized this would conflict with the common elements to Kamen Rider at the time, and went with producing Stronger. Instead, Toei and Ishinomori would take the Idea of a team of heroes and, drawing upon Ishinomori's Manga series Cyborg 009, created the first Super Sentai series, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, which then debuted and aired concurrently with Stronger's broadcast. Notes *Although it is officially said that the team is based on and Double Riders, the design of the suit is the recolored version of New 2, but not New 1. **Incidentally, Rider 2 is also one of the candidates of Gorider. *All members of 1st Gorider team are male, similar to Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. *Mechas boarded by each Gorider can be explained as: **Variblune is the first mecha ever used by a Sentai team, in this case, Goranger. **Castle Doran has european motif, while is an European-magic user, whose is a dragon as well. ** boarding MagiDragon is a continuation of the inside joke previously used in about who played both MagiYellow and Beet Buster. ***More coincidentally, Yakumo had actually wanted to summon MagiYellow instead of Beet Buster. **DenLiner controlled by Momotaros is self-explanatory. **GokaiGalleon is equipped with cannons, much like Zolda's Contract Monster, Magnugiga. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen **''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' ***Maze 3: Gorider Forever **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Special Event'' * Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer Sources *''Kamen Rider Pia: Chou Super Hero Taisen'' *'' '' - Page 11 Category:Groups Category:Movie Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Super Sentai teams Category:CSHT Teams Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Debatable Riders